deadrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Aha! You want some guns. What's that, I hear? You want a small SMG with a few clips to go with it? Well, I tell ya, GO FIND IT YOURSELF. I ain't accepting money, I don't want any of that junk. Just go get that stuff yourself. I'll meet ya in heaven. -Unnamed arms dealer in Eliot (his shop was looted the next day and the building he was using was abandoned) Knowing the pros and cons and which weapon is better than another is crucial for survival in the Death Zone. Weapon Types Melee This weapon type requires the wielder to get close up to the enemy in order to attack. Although this guarantees that as long as you are close enough, you will do damage, having to come close to the zombies usually is a dangerous move, as zombies also use melee combat, and a swarm of zombies can overwhelm a survivor with a chainsaw more than a lone survivor with a pistol. When there's nothing else to do, however, or if you're trying to make every kill quick, usually silent, and efficiently, then a melee weapon is the best way to rough it up. Handguns Almost every gun-toting citizen in the world has one of these kiddos. They might not be powerful, big, or be cool in some other way, but they work well enough to take down zombies...eventually. You spawn with one of these guns. This weapon type also includes 4 subtypes. *Pistols-A medium to small magazine with high fire rate but low power. *Revolvers-Slow-firing, powerful handguns with low capacities. Watch your recoil! *Magnums-A much more powerful pistol, higher power at the cost of magazine size and greater recoil. *Machine-Pistol-essentially a handgun but with automatic capability. Sub-Machine Guns Sort of like a miniature, weaker pistol/assault rifle/light machine gun cross, these guns deliver bullets quickly and are very popular as personal defense weapons and with law enforcement. Watch your ammo stocks, though. You're gonna need that heads-up. These guns have a subclass. *Personal Defense Weapons-act much like a regular SMG, but reduces recoil to exchange with less range. Shotguns One of the classic anti-zombie weapons out there. A commonly used type of weapon that fires shells, which when fired ejects tiny little balls of pain. These weapons excel at very close combat, as their power and use of shells means those pellets will have multiple points of impact simultaneously. Not good for anything else though, as each individual pellet is not very strong. Most are pump action; a few are semi-auto or automatic but those are very rare. Assault Rifles A good all-around weapon to have. These excel at medium range, although they can be used for all ranges and a few focus more on close combat. Most are automatic or burst fire, although a few (which overlap with the rifle class) are semi-automatic. Good to use in highways and longer rural roads. Rifles A classic and quite effective weapon. Most are bolt-action or semi-automatic. Good at medium to long range. Usually used for hunting. Long Rifles A super version of the classic rifle. Most snipers use these rifles and its subclasses. Usually scoped, these excel at long range, although using them in close range is no sweat. Highly accurate...if you were a sniper in the military. Otherwise, you just have lots of weight and recoil. Still effective, though. The subvariants are: *DMRs *TMRs *Sniper Rifles Special Weapons The misfit class, this includes the unclassified weapons like hunting bows and grenades. Acquiring a weapon As of now there is only one way to acquire a weapon: from the environment. To do this, you need to find a weapon during your travels, stand very close to it (but don't step on it), and use the PICK UP tool to pick it up. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Handguns Category:Shotguns Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rifles Category:Long Rifles Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Special Weapons Category:Gameplay